Elecpet
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: Pan gets a new toy, but this toy can be shocking, especially for Goku... PLZ Read and Review! I wish to know what you think of it!


I don't own DBZ. If I did, 17 wouldn't die in DBGT.  
  
################  
  
THE ELECPET  
  
It was one bright morning while Pan was walking to school. It was a usual school day and the whole area was filled with kids wanting to get to school on time. There she saw Bra and Marron.  
  
"Hi guys! What's new?"  
  
"Have you heard?" Bra said. "There is now something called 'Elecpet'."  
  
"Elecpet?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of like a tamagochi (is that how you spell it?), it's a small computer thing with a virtual, electronic pet! Hence the name 'Elecpet." Marron said. "It's really cute too, a lot of children have it already!"  
  
"I'm getting mine today! Pan, why don't you come along?" Bra asked Pan.  
  
"Okay, sure! I'm sure my mom or dad won't mind."  
  
Pan couldn't wait until the lessons were finished. All she could think about was the Elecpet. And seeing that she wasn't allowed a pet of her own, it sounded like a lot of fun. Finally the bell rang and she headed outside, where Bra was already waiting.  
  
"Finally! Come on, let's go!"  
  
They headed to a computer store, where it was brightly advertised: The Elecpet. Available in plenty of colors, and different types of pets. You could feed them, play with them, get them to go potty and they would (sort of) talk to you, like: 'I love you! Play with me!' And things like that. The device was round, surrounded by different buttons, which give different actions. Pan thought it was terrific. She chose a green one, with a baby bird, which would grow. It eats worms and plays with strings. Pan found it adorable. Bra chose a pink one, her favorite color.  
  
"So, what are you going to call your pet, Pan?"  
  
"I don't know, something like chick, just as it is."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go home and find it a suitable name. Bye!"  
  
Pan waved Bra goodbye, and headed home as well, wanting to show her parents the new toy she bought. Just then, an old lady stopped her.  
  
"Well, I see you've bought one of those too."  
  
"Yes, indeed." "I've got to tell you something, whatever you do, feed your pet well. Because, if you don't, he might just switch."  
  
"Switch? I don't understand?"  
  
"You don't need to, as long as you just take good care of it."  
  
Pan walked away from the creepy lady. What did she mean by switch? She thought no further of it when she reached her house. She rang the doorbell and her mom opened.  
  
"Hello Pan, where have you been today?"  
  
"To the store! I've bought this new Elecpet!"  
  
"Elecpet? Well, you better take good care of it, because I'm not going to do it."  
  
So the next few days went fine. Pan had a lot of fun with 'Chicky', who seemed to grow fast. He also needed a lot of attention. Luckily, she could put him on sleep mode during school time, and have fun with him in the afternoon. Too much fun. She didn't do anything else, and her dad started to get worried.  
  
"Pan? Why don't you ever play with your friends anymore? I don't even see you watching TV lately!"  
  
"Oh, it's just that I'm playing with Chicky dad. Don't worry!"  
  
Gohan left her alone after that. But Pan found that her dad was right. Marron and Bra have been asking her lately when they could come over. Maybe she should take a bit of time-off from Chicky. He has also been disturbing her in her sleep now and then, which can be quite annoying.  
  
"I'll invite them over tomorrow. Then we can play elecpets together!"  
  
As night fell, and Pan was soundly sleeping, everything was peaceful. That was, until Chicky started to beep again. A dreadful sound. Pan rolled over. That was the 3rd time this night, what had happened to him? She picked the device up.  
  
"No Chicky! I've had enough! I've fed you, played with you and other things, but now I want to sleep, alright?"  
  
Chicky then stopped beeping, his mouth then shut. Pan smiled and put him down. Sometimes you just have to tell them that they need to behave, like real pets. But what Pan failed to see, was that angry glance in Chicky's eye.  
  
The next day, Pan heard that the family was going over to her grandpa and grandma, Goku and Chi-Chi (boy that sounds weird). Pan didn't mind to go at all, as long as she could bring Chicky. Everything went smoothly. Goku ate as much as usual, and Chi-Chi was fussing if Gohan was earning enough for a living. Only Pan was just sitting there, playing with her elecpet. Goku began to get worried.  
  
"Pan? Why don't you stop playing with that thing and have fun with the rest of us?"  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I'm alright here being with Chicky."  
  
Goku got annoyed and snatched the thing away from her, with disapproval from Pan.  
  
"Look here Pan! I don't want you playing with this thing for the rest of the day, you hear me?"  
  
"But, grandpa."  
  
"No buts! I don't like this thing, wasting all of your time. Now come on, we have better things to do."  
  
Goku put away the elecpet in a drawer, and leading Pan outside. Pan started to worry when she heard Chicky beep again. But it was no use, she had to stay inside. They had a great time, and for once, Pan was having a good time without Chicky. Pan thought Goku was right. Chicky was a waste of time; she'll sell him back to the shopkeeper tomorrow. She thought he was already looking strange; he had this weird thing sticking out of his mouth. If that was his tongue, then she'd probably didn't think that he would be family of a chicken.  
  
The party went on until the evening. Goku went inside to get some more drinks. Then he heard that beeping again. It was really annoying. Goku opened the drawer.  
  
"I wonder if that thing has a mute button?"  
  
As soon as he opened the drawer, a long pink thing shot out. Goku was startled and shocked.  
  
"What the."  
  
It grabbed him and Goku couldn't move. He tried to get out of it but it was no use. And before he knew it, the thing pulled him into darkness.  
  
Pan went to check on Goku, who hadn't returned with the drinks yet. Then she noticed the drawer containing Chicky was open. Pan was curious how Chicky was doing, so she went to check it out.  
  
"He's probably dead by now."  
  
Picking up the device, she stared at it. She rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing correct. Then the blood drained from her face. There was no Chicky, but there was Goku, inside the device, banging at the glass screaming for help. Pan didn't understand, but then she remembered the old lady. If she didn't take good care of him, he would switch.Pan dropped the device and ran outside screaming, Goku still yelling for help, and Chicky was gone.  
  
#############  
  
So what do you all think? PLZ review me! I would love to know! 


End file.
